ThirtyOne Days
by bellabee66
Summary: Edward&Bella grew up somewhat together. She's an author and he's an aspiring actor in a movie series based on her books. He's never met the autor. What does Edward do when he discovers who the author is and why she's leaving her entire estate to him?
1. Chin Up

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: All Human. Something new and different. This story has been rolling around in my head for a while now and I thought I'd throw it out there to see if there was any interest.**

**Summary: **Popular Edward and nerdy Bella grew up somewhat together. She goes off to college and becomes an author. He's an aspiring actor who wins the leading role in a series of movies based on her books. He's never met the author. One day a "fan" hands him an envelope. What does Edward do when he discovers who the author really is and why she's leaving her entire estate to him?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Chin Up.

**BPOV**

Why do I always find myself looking for him? I have been here for four years and everyday seems to be the same. Always the same old routine, day in and day out, never changing.

This morning I walk the halls of Forks High School looking for him. He never seems to know that I'm around. But, then again why would he? I'm not the most popular girl in school or the prettiest by far. Who wants to notice a four eyed, brace face, nerdy senior? Yep, I am a senior this year and I still have my glasses and my braces. My long brown hair is usually pulled up in a messy pony tail and my attire consists of sweats and baggy jeans. I am really good at blending with the crowd.

What I wouldn't give to have him just glance my way. I know he knows who I am. My father, Charlie, is the chief of police and best friends with his father, Carlisle, a neurosurgeon the local hospital. We have always run into each other from time to time. However, he never really speaks to me, so I usually bring a book along and find a quite corner to cuddle up in.

His mother, Esme, and I are really close. My mother passed away when I was ten years old. Esme has been like a mother to me ever since. She knows and has always known how I feel about her son. I've never verbally said anything but she's always thrown little hints and clues to what his plans were from time to time.

Not many people know that Carlisle and Esme are not Edward's real parents. His real parents passed away when he was just a young boy. He really doesn't remember them all that well and was adopted by the Cullen's a few weeks after their death. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen were best friends with my parents and the Cullen's in high school. Esme always made sure Edward knew what kind of people his parents were. They were well known in the community. The hospital even named its children's wing after Elizabeth.

A senior's last day is supposed to be filled with joy and happiness. How can I feel that way? Today will be the last chance I really get to spend any time with him?

I round the corner towards my last class and there he stands. Edward Cullen. My knees weaken just by the very sight of him. He's tall probably around 6'2 with lean muscles that I long to have wrapped around me. His green piercing eyes are like emeralds, and he has this messy, bronze colored hair that just calls for my finger to run through it.

Stumbling over my own feet, I brace myself up against the wall to keep from falling. Pressing my back against the wall I peek around the edge of the corner as I commit this moment to memory. I never want to forget what his smile looks like and his laugh is so contagious.

How can someone have this much power over me and they don't even notice? I will never understand why I can't be someone he would be proud to have stand by his side.

I take a deep breath and begin to prepare my heart. I know the pain it's going to endure when I have to walk out those doors. All too soon I feel the tears trying to make an appearance. _I can do this. I have to do this._

I'm leaving tomorrow to begin an early freshman year at UCLA for the summer. I've gotta to leave him behind. It's time to make a fresh start. Make a new life for myself. I can no longer arrange my life just so I can meet him in passing. Nope, I have to live my life for me.

Okay Bella Swan. Chin UP.

Focusing I begin to put one foot in front of the other. You'd think I've learned to face the fact that he will never even notice when I walk by so what's the big deal? It's just like every other day.

As I pass by I hear my name being called. I look over my shoulder and there he stands. I force my throat to swallow the lump that's forming and will my voice not to crack.

"Edward."

"So I hear you got an early acceptance to a summer freshman literature program at UCLA. Congratulations." _His voice is like velvet….swoon. Hello! Earth to Bella he's waiting on you to reply._

"Oh! Um, yeah." _Is that all I can come up with? _

"Well my mom wanted me to remind you that she's making you a going away dinner tonight. She was hoping to see you one last time before you leave. You know she loves you like a daughter. This is going to be hard on her."

"Yeah, sure Charlie and I will be there. She means a lot to me and I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to her."

"Great, I will let her know. She said it will be ready around six."

"Uh, okay." Turning I quickly headed to class leaving him behind.

I should have known Esme would put him up to relaying her messages to me. She could've just called me. Great, I don't know if I can deal with seeing him before I leave without falling apart.

Honestly, I'm on the verge of loosing it right now. How can I make it through dinner? He has no idea of my feelings and it's a little too late to reveal them now. Not that he'd ever return them.

Feeling my eyes unleash a flood of tears I exit the building and scramble cross the parking lot for the last time. Climbing into my truck I pull out onto the highway and head for home.

Charlie's cruiser is in the drive way and I know he probably took off early to spend time with me. I wipe my face and checked my breathing before I approach the house. Emotions are not really our thing. Besides Charlie may be the chief of police but he runs for cover when tears are involved.

Upon entering the house I notice several boxes littering the entryway. Charlie must have brought them all down while I was at school. Rushing my way upstairs to shower and get ready for dinner only one thought enters my mind. _How am I going to face him tonight? _

**

* * *

**

So if you like what you read you know what to do…leave me some love. Remember, I'm new so love gently.

**~bellabee66~**


	2. Don't Forget

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: All Human. Something new and different. This story has been rolling around in my head for a while now and I thought I'd throw it out there to see if there was any interest.**

**Summary: **Popular Edward and nerdy Bella grew up somewhat together. She goes off to college and becomes an author. He's an aspiring actor who wins the leading role in a series of movies based on her books. He's never met the author. One day a "fan" hands him an envelope. What does Edward do when he discovers who the author really is and why she's leaving her entire estate to him?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Don't Forget

**BPOV**

My father's voice echoes up the stairs. "Bells are you ready to go. We don't want to be late. Esme is expecting us in ten minutes and Carlisle has already left the hospital."

"Yeah, I will be down in a minute."

Quickly I throw on the only pair of jeans I haven't packed and paired them with a white tank top and black hoodie. My wet hair gets thrown up into its typical messy knot and my feet slip into my black converse. Taking a deep breath I make my way down the stairs and begin to prepare for a long night.

We got into my truck and drove off to the Cullen's. The drive was comfortable and silent. Charlie's not a very talkative person and I was thankful for the space to think. I knew my father loved me and he would miss me very much. He didn't have to make a scene to show it.

Parking in front of the house I notice Edward's car wasn't in its usual spot. Slowly we walked our way to the front door. Charlie rang the door bell and Carlisle greeted us.

Charlie stayed behind with Carlisle in the living room for their usual sports chat and banter. I wondered into the kitchen to find Esme busing herself as usual. As soon as I pass the bar she turned to look at me with tear filled eyes.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. We are proud of you. You are like a daughter to us Bella and we want you to know if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to call us dear."

"Oh, Esme I love you too and I will miss you more than you will ever know. I can't believe that it's finally here. I don't know if I am ready. I know it's an amazing opportunity but everything I love and hold dear to me is here."

"Oh, Bella honey you were born ready. This is what you've been looking forward to your whole life. I know you are going to do great things."

"Well, I'm glad one of us has faith in me."

We all gathered around the table laughing just as if it was any other evening together. For me there was a vast heaviness that weighs in the air. There's a huge void and a massive emptiness at the table.

Edward wasn't home. He was out with some friends celebrating their last night as a senior. Well, would I really expect anything less? Of course he didn't care about being here. Why would he? Esme glanced to where Edward usually sat and then peered back at me with an apologetic look in her eyes. I gave her a curt nod to convey that I understood.

Carlisle began to and reminisce recalling several of my clumsy falling outs to lighten the remainder of dinner. Then Esme and I looked over photo albums. I couldn't help but notice most of the photos were of family picnics, hikes, and our usual fishing trips.

In almost all the memories I was found off to the side with a book in my hand as Edward was typically center stage. Esme flipped to one of the photos and silently handed it to me.

It was a picture of me and Edward taken during the summer of our sophomore year. We were all at the lake for the fourth of July. Charlie and Carlisle were fishing off the pier. In this particular shot Edward had convinced Esme and I to go out on the boat with him because he preferred to fish a little farther out.

Esme grabbed her camera to take some scenic shots. Tagging along behind, I followed with my book in tow. Edward and I were sitting along the same side of boat on opposite ends. He had just caught a rather large fish and it was putting up a fight. He was laughing and looking right at me and I was glaring back at him with a net in my hand.

Anyone on the outside looking at this shot would say we appeared to be a happy couple. Noticing the expression on his face made me begin to think that just maybe…_No, Bella don't even go there._ He's just happy because the stupid fish gave him a run for his money. _Never gonna be that way Swan._

"Keep those who mean the most close to your heart dear." Esme's voice pulled me right out of my little day dream and back to reality.

Curving my lips slightly upward I chuckled and placed the picture in my purse. We both had this unspoken understanding. I knew she was trying to say please don't forget about my son. Yeah, leave it to Esme to make this even more emotional. _As if I could ever forget about Edward._

Charlie and Carlisle entered the room and we said all our goodbyes. I carried the care package Esme put together for me to my truck. Glancing over my shoulder I managed an almost tear free goodbye.

The next day was one of the hardest days of my life. We loaded my truck and I stood in the front yard waiting for Charlie to bring out the last box. I told him I would call him as soon as I arrived. He hugged me and made sure I remember my self defense classes and handed me a bottle of pepper spray.

Laughing out loud because of course the cop wanted to make sure his only daughter was safe and properly looked after. I promised him I would be careful and I would call if I needed anything. Hugging me tight he whispered me he loved me.

After one last look I climbed into my truck and pulled out of the drive and headed off to begin new chapter in my life.

**

* * *

Leave me some love. ****~bellabee66~**


	3. Reality Bites

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: This was a really difficult chapter to write. I almost didn't include it but eventually felt it needed to be written. It show's a small piece of happened between Edward and Bella. I also thought it was really important to show the bond Bella has with his family. **

**Summary: **Popular Edward and nerdy Bella grew up somewhat together. She goes off to college and becomes an author. He's an aspiring actor who wins the leading role in a series of movies based on her books. He's never met the author. One day a "fan" hands him an envelope. What does Edward do when he discovers who the author really is and why she's leaving her entire estate to him?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Reality Bites

**BPOV**

This is my third year at UCLA and things were really great. Today I found out I was eligible for an early graduation. YES! I headed out to the pub to celebrate with a few friends.

_Still half way asleep I rolled over and came in contact with smooth skin and a warm body cuddled next to me. What have I done? I don't remember bringing anyone back to my apartment. Trying to adjust my eyes I peer at the clock. It's five in the morning. _

_I was reaching over to pull myself up as strong arms tightened around me. I couldn't even bring myself to look at the person lying beside me. I know. I know. I'm a coward. Sleepily a voice speaks through the darkness, "Where are you going?"_

_My muscles tighten; I grip the sheets and freeze sitting straight up in the middle of the bed. Oh my, I would know that voice anywhere. Clamping my eyes closed, furrowing my eyebrows, I swallow violently. _

"_Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." My voice is slightly shaken. I stand up trying to steady my week knees. I pass by the bed hiding behind my hair as I make my way to the bathroom._

_His velvety voice whispers "Don't be too long. I'll miss you."_

_As soon as I get to the sink, splashing water on my face, I gasp. Holy Shit I'm Naked! What the hell is going on? Bella, What is he doing here and why is he in your bed? You haven't seen or spoke to him in three years and all of a sudden you wake up naked cuddled up to him? Have you lost your mind?_

_Washing my face I decide I might as well go back out there and face the situation. I'm sure he has a valid reason for being here? I had a few drinks at the pub last night but I don't remember him at all. _

_During my self-talk, I stroll back around the bed. I force myself to breath evenly as I lie back down and draw the sheets over me. Turning on my side I glance up and there he is in all his glory. Edward Cullen in my bed? _

_Cautiously my right hand fingers through his hair. His coffee bronzed hair is wild and untamed. He seems so peaceful and calm. It's a rare vision to see him this way. Edward's always so intense, never relaxed. _

_The energy surges through my body as he opens his eyes. Beautiful dark green eyes seem deep in thought as he peers at me. He reaches out and places his palm upon my cheek._

"_My beautiful Bella." His voice was coated with need. Reaching with his left hand he pulls my face to his and presses his lips to mine. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I willingly grant him permission. _

_All thoughts of how or why just flew out the window. Edward was in my bed kissing me. His right hand strokes up my bare arm over my shoulder, trails down my back across my hips, hitches my knee up and hooks it over his waist._

_I throw my head back to give him access to my neck as his lips leave mine. He kisses along my jaw. Then he runs his nose up and down my neck as I close my eyes to reveal at the sensation._

_His hand pulls on my knee and rolls onto his back pulling me on top of him. I can't help but to moan loudly as my hair falls over us. He licks along my collar bone and twirls his finger tauntingly over my right nipple. It pebbles instantly as his lips maneuver themselves just above as his warm breath blows on my hardened peek._

"_Ugh…Edward", I whisper. Arching my back I silently beg for more. He complies and wraps his warm soft lips over my breast. His hand comes up and begins to massage and tweak my other nipple. _

_I grind my hips over his waist desperate to create some kind of friction. As I rock back I can feel his hardened erection press against my lower back. When I lean against it he grunts, "Bella."_

_Moving his lips back to mine he kisses me passionately. He sits up grabbing my waist lifting me up. I groan in frustration as the alarm sounds. Reaching over to turn it off I misjudge the distance and fall flat on my face._

Opening my eyes I find myself face down on the floor next to my bed. Breathing heavily with sweat beading along my hairline I stand up. My phone's blaring and vibrating across my nightstand. Looking down I notice my bed's empty. _Oh, Great another dream. Keep dreaming Bella because that's all that's going to happen._

Huffing out a hard deep breath, I grab my phone and I throw myself onto my bed. My voice heavy with sleep I grumble, "Hello."

"Bella, its Carlisle. I have a situation here and I kinda need you to come home for a day or two. Can you contact your professors and take a family emergency leave?"

Immediately I'm wide awake. My voice cracks filled with panic, "Carlisle, what's wrong? Is it Esme?"

"Now, Now. Bella calm down Esme is just fine. However, I really need you to come home as soon as possible. We can talk as soon as you get hear. Ok?"

I leap out of bed and began to get dressed. Not caring if they matched or not I grabbed a bag full of clothes and headed out the door. Driving up to the administrative building I fill out the forms to make arrangements and email my professors notifying them of my family emergency.

Frantically fear begins to run cold through my veins as I make my way back to Washington. I listen to my ipod and trying everything I can think of to keep my thoughts from running wild.

I try my best to calm my self as I pull into my driveway. Upon entering the house I discover no ones home. _Hum…Charlie's not home?_ I grab my phone and call his cell. It goes directly to voicemail. Well, I guess I will go to the station and surprise him.

Getting back into my car I pull onto the highway and head into town. When I pull into the station I notice the parking lot was completely empty. _How odd? _I began to get this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was really wrong. Maybe I should go see Esme? She will know what's going on.

As I drive I try again not to let panic rise and make more out of this situation. I'm sure it's something small. This is Fork's nothing ever happens in this small town. So, how big could this emergency be?

I weave up the Cullen's driveway and park my car. Almost running, I dash up the steps and onto the front porch. Before I can even push the doorbell Esme opens the door and engulfs me into a fierce hug and usher's me inside.

She pats a seat on the couch and encourages me to join her. As we sat in silence she called out for Carlisle to join us. He steadily descends the stairs and took a seat on the other side of me.

So here I am in the middle of the Cullen's sofa. Silently Esme sits on my left with her arms wrapped around my shoulders and Carlisle sits on my right looking at the floor.

Carlisle finally looks at me with tears in his eyes. His voice barely above a whisper, "Bella, yesterday morning your father was late for work and he's never late. One of the deputies ran by the house to check on him. When he didn't answer the door the deputy got concerned. He grabbed the hidden key and went inside and found him lying across the kitchen table."

Trying to choke back a sob, tears fell from his eyes as he spoke, "He had a heart attack. I'm so sorry Bella." He didn't have to say anything else. The world as I knew it was over.

My stomach twisted and my throat closed in on itself and I couldn't bring myself to speak. All I could think about was the fact that he was all alone. Tears began to sting my eyes as they flowed down my cheeks. I just curled up on the couch and cried myself to sleep. I was so numb. First, I didn't get to say goodbye to my mother and now Charlie? What did I have left? Everyone I loved was gone.

Painfully I try to open my puffy eyes. The light is so dim I'm barely able to register the events that have taken place. Looking at my surroundings I find my self lying in Edward's bed. Which can mean only one thing, it wasn't a dream.

There was a small amount of comfort in Edward's room. His smell was still on his sheets. At this point it was the only thing helping me keep my sanity. After allowing myself to lay there for a few more moments I begin to prepare myself for the long day I have ahead of me.

A few moments later Esme walks in with a tray of breakfast in hand. Smiling at her I try to explain, "Esme I really don't think I can eat anything right now."

"Oh nonsense Bella, I refuse to let you wither away. Now hurry up and eat your gonna need your strength." Looking around the room a small smirk appears on her face. She sits down beside me and engulfs me into a hug. "Bella dear Carlisle and I would like to go with you to make arrangements. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course, I would like that. Thank you."

She pulls back and proceeds to walk around Edward's room. "Where does the time go? It seems as if it was only yesterday when you two were fighting and arguing over the silliest things." I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or just talking out loud to herself.

As she heads towards the door, her finger grazes over a couple photos hanging on the wall. "Hurry up dear. We will be leaving in fifteen minutes. We have a lot to get done." With one last look around she smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

I stood up and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. As I walked out the bedroom door something catches my attention. The picture Esme was looking at. It was a black and white photo of me and Edward.

Smirking I shake my head remembering that day. He tripped me and my ice cream tumbled off my cone to the ground. I was five and back then I was not intimidated by him. In the photograph he was scowling because I grabbed his ice cream and stuck it upside down on top of his head.

Oh how I long to return to those days, when life was simpler. Back then, Edward and I where somewhat friends. That was before popularity and who's who was important. It was before all the labels of preppy and nerdy. Taking a deep breath I make myself walk down the steps, meeting Carlisle and Esme, and walking out the door.

Never in my entire life did I ever imagine I would have to go plan my father's funeral. I mean I had no clue what I was doing. I didn't know what needed to be done. What did I need to do first? For the first time in a while I felt absolutely all alone.

Before driving to the funeral home we stopped at my house. This has to be the hardest part. I have to walk into that house knowing he wouldn't be there waiting on me. Esme gripped my hand in reassurance.

Opening the door we walked in together. She informed me that we just needed to choose a burial outfit. We needed to take it with us to the funeral home. I knew immediately what I was going to choose. His uniform; Charlie loved his job. It was his life and it only seemed appropriate that his uniform would be the last thing he would ever wear.

Freezing just in front of the stairs I called out for Carlisle. He padded over to where I was standing and waited. Gulping out loud I simply stated, "His uniform. Can you please go grab one of his uniforms? I think I need some air."

Carlisle responded with a saddened tone, "Of course." Then he turned and walked towards Charlie's bedroom.

The room was beginning to spin and my lungs just couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. Esme escorted me outside, handed me a bottle of water and helped me into the back seat of the car.

The ceremony was just like Charlie, simple. Even though I knew my father was gone I still felt something else stirring inside me. I looked out into the crowd of faces that surrounded me searched for the one face that always gave me some form of peace.

However, he was no where to be found. I felt my heart tear apart a little more. _How could he do this? He may not care about me but what about his father? They were like brothers. How could he not be here for him?_

When the crowds disappeared I headed upstairs to clear my head. I was lying on Edward's bed looking out the window when I heard a soft knock rapping on the door. After giving permission Esme poked her head in and softly asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I nodded silently. She shuffled over and sat down. She sighs and pats her lap. Picking my head up I scooted over, laying down sideways as I placed it into her lap. She knew that my mother use to hold me this way.

She began to run her fingers lovingly through my hair. After a few moments of silence as she softly spoke, "Bella dear I'm so sorry Edward isn't here. I'm not making excuses for him but I feel that you should know it's not his fault. He's been given the opportunity to be involved in a movie. They wouldn't let him leave the set because they're in Greece and they are limited on production time."

Sadness and distress filled my voice as I held back a sob, "I understand."

I always knew Edward had a heart for music. He was the most amazing piano player. I knew with his good looks and character he would be very successful.

Even though I though I understood that didn't mean it hurt any less. I know we had our so called circles and differences in high school, but I always thought that if I ever needed someone, really needed someone he would always be there for me. Just like when we were kids. _Well Bella reality bites._

**

* * *

**

I'd love to know what you think. I've got my big girl panties on. **~bellabee66~**


	4. Outlets

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: I'm glad you didn't have too much of a problem with the last chapter. Thanks for all your continued support and as always I'd love to hear your comments. Thanks for reading. **

**Summary: **Popular Edward and nerdy Bella grew up somewhat together. She goes off to college and becomes an author. He's an aspiring actor who wins the leading role in a series of movies based on her books. He's never met the author. One day a "fan" hands him an envelope. What does Edward do when he discovers who the author really is and why she's leaving her entire estate to him?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Outlets

**BPOV**

A couple days later I packed my bag and prepared to return to school. I could help but compare this goodbye to the last one. I put all my things in my car. I looked over my shoulder and noticed the empty space next to Carlisle. The last time I left for school my father occupied that spot.

We said our good byes and I got into my car and headed back to school. The drive back was in complete silence. I really didn't mind I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. No ipod, radio, and nothing but silence. It was a really long drive.

Around one in the morning I pulled into my designated parking spot in front of my apartment. Stomping up the stairs I unlocked my door and got ready for bed. I will unpack my car in the morning.

Laying my head on the pillow I waited to fall asleep. I waited, toss over groaned and tossed to the other side again. Frustrated I threw my face into my pillow and screamed.

I don't understand why is it so hard for me to go to sleep. Despite what I've been through I'd had no problems sleeping over the past few nights. Why is tonight any different? With my face still planted in my pillow I took a deep breath. As soon as my brain began to process my body snapped straight up in the middle of the bed.

Edward. I've been sleeping in his bed. Therefore, I had been surrounded by everything that smelled like him, most importantly his sheets. Running my fingers through my hair I decided that maybe a warm shower would help.

I climb into my shower and let the hot water wash over me. As the pounding heat hits my muscles I feel the tension roll off my shoulders. I grabbed my shampoo and began lathering up my hair. All of a sudden my body was violently shaking, hunching over. Reaching my arms across my waist I sobbed uncontrollably.

During my sobbing, I shed tears for my mother, I wept for my father, and I drowned myself in sorrow over Edward. Raising my face into the warmth of the water I cried even harder as it washed my tears down the drain.

Time didn't even begin to register until I was shivering from the cold water. I could've been in there a few minutes or a few hours. I really had no idea how long I allowed myself to cry. Shutting off the water, I grabbed a towel and dried off. Not even bothering to dry my hair I went back to bed.

_Running toward someone? I was running towards someone? I couldn't see their face. Fear laced my muscles as my legs pushed my feet harder against the ground. _

_Surrounded by darkness and shadows I could make out faint images. Trees, I'm in the forest! Stumbling over sticks and debris I continue to force myself to run. The closer I got to the blackened figure before me the farther it moved away. It's like their just beyond my grasp._

_My shoe catches on a tree root and I tumble to the damp soil. My foot is stuck and I can't pull it free. Frantically I push and pull but it won't budge._

_A startled voice inside my mind was screaming, "Don't look back Bella. Don't look back!" _

"_Bella! Bella!" a muffled voice calls out to me. I can't hear everything they are yelling; only picking up bits and pieces. "Your…shoe…reach!" That's all I get but it's enough to recognize that it's his voice. _

"_Edward!" I scream over and over trying to get his attention. Hearing a snap in the darkness I peer over my shoulder. It's coming closer only I don't know what it is. I only know I'm stuck I can't move. Frozen, panic sets in and I begin to fear for my life as a dark shadow approaches. _

_Looking back I see the figure I was running towards disappear. I'm left all alone scared and unable to stand. The ground is hard, damp, and cold. Turning around I can see the dark shadow stalking towards me. Gaining ground it gets closer with every breath I take._

_Afraid to see what's lingering over me I clamp my eyes shut. Shaking and terrified I drop my head into my lap. Trying to protect myself I cover my head with my hands. The voice in my head screams, "EDWARD!"_

"EDWARD!"Gasping, breathing heavily, I open my eyes. My hands are clenching my hair. My body is trembling and I struggled to gain control of myself. Darkness is all around me as I notice I'm sitting straight up in my bed and tangled in my sheets.

_Get a grip Bella. _I roll out of bed andget ready for my first class of the day.

Several weeks pass by; day in and day out everything stays the same. Nothing really excites me and nothing really upsets me. I go to class. I come home. I clean, study, and go to bed. I wake up and do it all over again.

My nightmares are beginning to get even more intense. But, they are almost always the same. Every now and then the location, temperature, or the time is different. However, I am always running towards someone I can't see and away from something? I never see what's chasing me. For some reason one thing always stays the same, his voice. I always hear Edward's voice.

I wake up every night screaming out for him. I have to change something. I need to find some sort of avenue to release some of these intense feelings. I have so many emotions stirring up inside I don't even know where to start.

As I'm getting ready to enter the library my cell buzzes. Pulling it out of my pocket a smile crosses my face as I glance at the screen. When I flip it open I'm instantly greeted by a gentle voice, "Bella dear it's Esme. Is now a good time or should I call back?"

"No Esme now's a good time. I was just getting ready to go to the library. What's up?"

"Well I really wanted to talk to you about this in person. But Carlisle is working so much at the hospital. I know it will be a while before we can visit. So I decided to give you a call."

Crossing over to a nearby table, outside the library, I feel panic start to rise in the back of my throat. I toss my backpack onto the top of the table and calmly sit down. Nervously I ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh heavens yes dear everything's fine. I didn't mean to alarm you. It's just it's been almost a month and I know Charlie left everything to you. A realtor approached Carlisle and I and ask what you were planning on doing with the house?"

"Um, I haven't thought about it. I just don't think I can bring myself to sell it. Who knows I may end up coming back someday."

"That's what Carlisle said you would say. I thought you might feel that way too. You know you don't have that long before you graduate we would love to look after it for you. "

"Thanks Esme I really appreciate it. I don't know what I'd do with out." I paused for a yawn, "You and Carlisle right now."

"Bella you sound tired are you getting enough sleep?"

"I've been having trouble sleeping at night." I didn't see any need in mentioning my nightmares. The last thing I want to do is to worry her.

"Well you make sure to keep yourself healthy. _We_ need you around." I didn't miss her innuendo when she stressed the word we. "Would you like to talk to Carlisle about it?"

"No that's ok Esme I'll be just fine. Be sure to tell him I said hello."

"Ok, I will call you again soon. Always remember you have somewhere to go if you ever need anything. You know I've always considered you family."

"Thanks Esme. I will talk to you soon."

Upon entering the library I noticed a flyer hanging on the student board. It was an advertisement for a fitness center that just opened about two blocks from my apartment. The bright green paper announced all the classes and amenities the facility offered. This just might be what I'm looking for, a way to relieve all my pent up emotions.

On my way home I stopped by Xtreme Fitness to check it out. I've never been the athletic type so I'm not sure how this is going to go. Taking a deep breath I walked in.

"Hello there how can I help you?" A deep voice boomed from behind me.

Turning around I saw the biggest person I've ever seen before in my life. I probably would've just said sorry and walked out. But his huge dimples and friendly grin made me feel a little more at ease.

He stuck out his massive hand and introduced himself, "Emmett McCarty, Owner and Personal Trainer at your service." His was all grins and his enthusiasm was contagious. _Did he just wiggle his eyebrows at me?_

A tall gorgeous blonde strode passed him and smacked him on the back of his head. "Quit flirting with her you big goof. You're going to scare her off before she's had a chance to see if she's interested."

She walked over and stood beside me. "Sorry dear please forgive my ogre of a husband. His bark is worse than his bite."

"You like it when I bite." Emmett retorted wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She cocked her hand on her hip and spat back at him. "Emmett. So help me you won't get any for a week if you keep doing that in front of our clients. No go on the high school team is waiting for you to start."

Emmett's face fell as if he was just caught eating cookie before dinner. He dropped his head and wondered off to the back of the building.

I threw my hand over my mouth and tried to reign in my laughter. They were a humorous pair and despite his size you could tell who was in charge.

Her attention was focused back to me and mouthed I'm sorry.

She was beautiful and reminded me of someone you'd see in the Sports Illustrated Swimwear magazine. Her voice was gentle as she spoke, "I'm Rosalie, Now is there anything I can help you with?"

Rosalie gave me a tour and told me of all the classes among other things they offered. We hit it off really well and even though we really didn't seem to have that much in common. It was good just to talk with another female.

After signing the agreement I enrolled in a kickboxing class. Rosalie was taking it as well so I would at least know one person. She took me over and showed me how to use the keypad. Every member was given a code so you could come and go at anytime. I couldn't wait to get started.

I started immediately running twice a day and took my kickboxing class three times a week. Soon I was discovering the physical activities were giving me an outlet for all my surface frustrations. It felt good coming home after I'd been to the gym. I had also gained two really good friends in the process.

My dreams began to change slightly but they never went away. Sitting in class one day I listened to my professor talk about many different authors who used their writings as an outlet for the things they were dealing with in their lives. I could actually hear a switch flip on inside my mind.

Right after class I drove to the first bookstore I could find and purchased a journal. I went straight to the gym and then back to my apartment. That's where it all began.

**

* * *

**

I'd love to know what you think. I've got my big girl panties on.

**~bellabee66~**


	5. Grace

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight. All rights belong to the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer. No money is being made from this work. All song lyrics belong to the respected artist and/or recording company. No copy right infringement intended. _

**A/N: Please note there's a small amount of violence towards the end of this chapter. Nothing extreme but I thought I should warn you just the same. Please forgive any grammar errors. I didn't get the chance to edit this chapter a second time. Happy Easter to all!**

**Summary: **Popular Edward and nerdy Bella grew up somewhat together. She goes off to college and becomes an author. He's an aspiring actor who wins the leading role in a series of movies based on her books. He's never met the author. One day a "fan" hands him an envelope. What does Edward do when he discovers who the author really is and why she's leaving her entire estate to him?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Grace

**BPOV**

Here I sit on my bed staring at an empty tapping a pen in my hand. Great idea Bella, Now you're frustrated over what to write. Maybe this isn't going to work for you. All these feelings and pent up emotions can't come out if you can't decide what to write. Is it really worth having something else to agonize over? Nope, I think not.

After slamming the book closed I glance at the clock. _Holy Shit it's almost_ _midnight?_ I've been stating at that stupid thing for over three hours? The blank book lands with a thud on my bedside table. Leaping off the bed I quickly dress for bed.

Waking with a jolt I realize I'm late. Tossing covers and throwing pillows I run and manage a four minute shower. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I mumble into the silence. I twist my hair up and pull on a tee shirt while tripping trying to put on my jeans. My forehead comes in contact with the corner of my desk.

Oh! Great! I grab a towel from the rack and push against my eyebrow.

The throbbing and pounding sets in as I gaze at my blinking cell. Hum, a missed call from Rose. Shaking my head I walk into the kitchen. Jerking an ice pack from the freezer I return Rose's call.

"Hey Bella. Do you have any plans this morning?"

"Um...well I'm supposed to be in class in about five minutes but I doubt that's gonna happen."

"What you have a class on a Saturday?"

"Saturday?"

"Yea, hello Earth to Bella it's Saturday. Are you feeling ok? You seemed kinda quiet last night at the gym."

"Yep I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night. Just now I was rushing to get ready, tripped and banged my head on my dresser, and now I have a pounding headache."

"Girl, you've got to slow down. You've got a lot on your plate and sleep is kinda a requirement. Listen, Emmett has this friend he hasn't seen in years. He's only gonna be in town for a day. We're gonna go out tonight. You need to get out and have some fun."

"Rose I've told you I don't date."

"Blah, Blah, Blah…distraction…distractions. I know. I've known you what a few weeks and even I can recite your little speech. But you need to get your ass out and have a little fun. He has to leave tomorrow anyways. It's not like he'll be sticking around or anything."

"I'm sorry Rose I just can't I have a new project I'm trying to work on and if I'm going to get any sleep at all I need to focus on that right now."

"Bella."

"Rose."

"Well at least come have breakfast with me. Em's gone to pick up Eddie from the airport. Please…maybe we can hit a few stores."

"I'll come only if we can skip the shopping. And Rose no set ups or casual bumping into with this guy ok."

"Yada Yada…See you at The Post in ten."

"Great, I'll be there."

Dressing in a flash I ran out the door and headed down the block. Located at the corner was The Post. I'd bumped into Rose here, at the little quaint café, the morning after I joined the gym and we've been here a few times since. It's kinda become an every weekend thing.

The little bell on the door dings as I enter the French inspired bakery. Coffee, freshly baked bread and the sweet aroma of cinnamon rolls fills the air around me. Oh, how I love the smell of this place.

After receiving my coffee I take a seat in my usual corner booth. A few minutes later Rose breezes through the door. I don't know how she manages to walk and act completely normal while looking the way she does. Life is so unfair.

"What the hell Bella?" Rose's little rant startles me out of my little pity party.

I glance at her and shrug my shoulders. Pointing with her finger she indicates my cut eyebrow. "You're letting me take you to the hospital. You need stitches. Damn girl when you said you bumped your head I thought it was a tiny little thump."

"I'm fine. It's just a tab bit swollen."

"Tad bit swollen my ass! Now come on Grace lets go."

I'm beginning to realize that you don't argue with Rosalie. She practically drags me out of the café and to her car. Her phone buzzes. She answers as she opens the passenger door. Sluggishly I get into her car protesting all the way.

"Hey babe did his plane arrive on time? Great well I won't be home when you guys get there. "Little Miss GRACE" here tripped this morning gashing her forehead open. But that's not the worse part. The worse part is she's fighting me about taking her to the hospital."

Handing the phone to me she starts the car and pulls onto the highway.

"Hello?" I quietly ask.

"Haven't you learned anything by now? When Rose sets her mind to something she just reaches out and takes it." I can hear belly laughter in the back ground. Emmett continues in between laughs. "What I wouldn't give to witness someone as tiny as you standing up to Rose. You've got Balls Bells. I give you that but please make it easier on yourself just go to the hospital."

"Really I don't have a choice. She's already got me in the car and she's speeding like a maniac. To tell you the truth I'm a little scared of her right about now."

"Well you should be. Hey I guess we'll get to see the evidence of your latest performance this evening when you GRACE us with your presence?"

"Ha…ha…ha…very funny. And No I won't be making an appearance this evening. I have a lot to do so you will have to entertain your friend on your own tonight."

"Oh come on Bells please. I really think you'll like him. He's tall, handsome, and really good with the ladies." All of a sudden I hear a loud thump. "Owe Eddie man cut it out I'm trying to score you some points.

Laughing loudly I hand the phone back to Rose. She tells Em goodbye as we pull into the hospital parking lot. Rolling my eyes as Rose reaches over to unbuckle my seatbelt. "Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice."

"Fine." I huff as I storm out of her car. A smiling Rose walks beside me as we head into the ER waiting area.

Forty-five minutes later and we are still waiting. "Isabella Swan" I look up and there's a man with my chart in hand calling out my name. Standing I glare at Rose as she mentions that Emmett and Eddie are parking just outside.

Closing my eyes I slowly follow the nurse. Just before I reach the door I hear Emmett's booming voice. "Go get em Gracie!" Keeping my back turned I completely ignoring his presence, wave over my shoulder as I hear a loud smack. "Damn it Emmett leave her alone. She's self conscious enough without you teasing her all the time."

Voices muffle behind me as the door closes. The nurse leads me to a small room and proceeds to ask questions. I answer the how's, why's, and when's.

Typical ER questions I'm practically pre-programmed to answer.

Automatically he raises his eyes to look at me. Shyly I blush and reply to his unspoken question. "I'm really clumsy, a true danger magnet. Almost all the ER questions are the same."

Laughing under his breath he jots notes on my chart. Speaking quietly he states that the doctor will be in soon. I fall back onto the lumpy hospital bed and sigh in annoyance. The doctor probably won't even stitch it.

While I carelessly count the dots on the ceiling the doctor appears. "Hello Ms. Swan. I see you have a nasty cut there. Let's take a look at it shall we?"

As I sit up abruptly the room begins to spin. Gripping the side of the bed I try to stay upright. "Wow, be careful there. Maybe we should get a CAT scan too make sure you don't have any swelling."

"Really, I'm fine I just haven't had a chance to eat anything today."

"Well a gash that's going to require at least seven stitches, dizziness, and with your pupils dilated I'd feel much better if you'd let me do a CAT scan."

After debating with the doctor I finally won and was released on the condition that I wouldn't go to sleep until after 8p.m. tonight. I was instructed to return immediately if I began to have blurred vision or loss of consciousness.

I made my way into the waiting room sporting seven stitches above my right brow. My eye was beginning to blacken as well. Rose jumped the moment I called her name. She walked with me to the car and listened as I repeated the doctor's instructions.

"I made the boys go home because Eddie hasn't eaten anything since last night. It looks like we will be spending the evening in."

Huffing loudly I protested once again demanding that she and Em spend some time with his friend. From what Rose said they hardly ever get to see each other because Eddie travels a lot. I refused to be the reason he didn't get to spend time with his friend.

Finally she agreed to let me stay at home only if I called the moment anything strange happened. I promised as I got out and walked towards my apartment door.

Rose yells out,"Oh Bella if you change your mind we will be at The Lagoon." Hum that's strange not really Em and Rose's style. Shaking my head I waved before I closed the door behind me.

The Lagoon was a jazz club right off campus. Jazz and classical style music was far from anything I would associate with my new friends. Oh well who knows there may be more to them.

After giving little thought to the situation I went straight to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. Picked up my book and began to ponder once again about writing. It was beginning to become an obsession. I couldn't be here without holding it in my hands or thinking about what to write.

The next thing I knew it the clock read six fifteen. Needing to escape the blankness of the pages I decided to go out for an hour or so. A breath of fresh air and new scenery may inspire something.

Changing into my favorite distressed jeans I pulled on a black frilly tank and slipped on my worn converse sneakers. I collect my ID, keys and some cash stuffing them into my back pocket.

I pause just before walking out the door and glance over at the small wooden box on my dresser. I haven't opened it since my dad passed away. For some reason I feel the need to wear one of the only pieces of jewelry I own.

Just as I open the box my breath catches as I lift the delicate charm bracelet from its resting place. Strapping it into place I briefly remember my thirteenth birthday. Esme was so bend out of shape about giving me a special party. 'You only become a teenager once Bella.' She knew just how to get her way. The entire party was girly and exquisite. I remember how awkward Edward was when he handed me the little black box. We were both shy and felt out of place. However, I will never forget the way I felt when I opened it. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given me. Delicate and silver with hoped links for attaching charms. The clasp was a heart with a lock in the center. My hands were shaking as Esme helped him snap it into place.

I smile at the memory and roll it around on my wrist wondering why I never added any charms to it. Oh, well just another think to deliberate over, and right now that's the last thing I want to do.

Reaching over I grab my phone and ring Rose. She doesn't answer so I send her at text. **Hey Rose I'm gonna stop by for a little while. Walking out my door right now. Be there in 20 to 30 min. It's so pretty outside I think I'm gonna walk. – Grace ;)**

I can't contain my laughter at their new little nick name for me because grace is something that doesn't come naturally for me.

Darkness welcomes the night as the sun closes signaling the end of another day. I admire the orange and pink hues that paint the beauty of the sky. Cold chills creep up my spine over the back of my neck causing my hair to stand on it's end. I begin to shiver not from the coolness in the air but from my own internal suspicion. Alarm and panic coats my skin as I reach the edge of campus. I can't seem to shake the feeling I'm being watched.

Hesitant to jump to conclusions I force my feet to step at a steady pace. Bella your getting yourself all worked up over nothing. Looking over my shoulder I see nothing. Stupid Bella, get a grip.

Pausing for a moment, at the cross way, I gain control over my fears and decide which way to go. I will get there faster if I take the alley behind the bookstore. Yea it will cut my walking time by ten minutes.

I investigate the alley as I search the shadows. Everything appears to be in order, no big deal. My body is screaming for me to turn and go the other way. There's no way I'm going to give in to something that's not there. I've strolled behind this bookstore a million times. I know it like the back of my hand.

A voice in my head screams for me to stop. It's so loud I pause for a second and look around making sure someone wasn't really calling out to me. Here I am in the middle of the alleyway staring over my shoulder and my insides almost hurl at what I see approaching behind me.

My muscles tense as my body begins to tremble with fear. Two dark figures are staggering towards me. I spin around preparing to run and I freeze mid-stride. Two more shadows appear at the opposite end of the alley. Having no where to go I contemplate what to do. Trying my best to remember everything Charlie taught me about self defense.

Learning all about how to defend yourself is one thing. Actually having to remember how and what to do during a situation is something else entirely. Not moving I stand firmly with my feet planted anticipating what may transpire.

They are closing in slowly as if stalking their prey. I can smell the stench of alcohol as they creep closer. Hearing their raspy laughter makes my heart feel as if it's plummeting into my stomach.

I refuse to let them intimidate me. Holding my head up and forcing my shoulders back I decide to carry on. Briskly I head towards the two in front of me. As they emerge I politely state, "Excuse Me."

"Well there's no excuse for a pretty little thing like you sweetheart." The tallest man steps aside blocking my path. Immediately I step in the opposite direction lowering my voice, "Let me through."

The shorter of the two speaks up as he reaches for my face. "Oh baby there's a lot of things I'm gonna let you do but passing by isn't one of them." I can feel the two behind me closing in. I don't have to look to know how close they are because their disgusting odor burns my nostrils.

One of them grabs me from behind and pushes me up against the rough brick building. "Come on Baby I promise your gonna enjoy this." His breath is hot and rancid as it flows over my cheek. Jerking my head to the side I repeat, "Let me through."

The two smaller men post on each side of me stretching my arms out to the side. The middle man steps over me taking a handful of hair and forces my head against the wall. "What do we have here? Have you already disappointed someone else today? You keep struggling and I'll make your right eye match your left. Leaning forward he pushes my face sideways as his crude tongue trails up my neck. Bile forces its way up my throat.

With as much force as I can muster I lift my knee and tag him right in the groin. Yanking my head free I head butt him before he thuds to the ground. The two holding me kneels quickly to evaluate his condition. I leap at the opportunity and start running.

My dream flashes before my eyes as I hear the third man vastly gaining on me. Screaming with everything I have I pound my feet into the ground. My body jerks with such force my neck snaps backwards. Cracking loudly my back makes contact as I'm slammed into the hard cold concrete. His fist smacks forcefully against my face.

I can smell the blood as it begins to pour down my cheeks. Feeling the fabric of my shirt ripping my voice begins to violently scream again searching for help. A sharp blow knocks my face back. Feeling my cheek rash against the roadway my voice becomes silent. Unable to focus on anything my vision becomes challenged with swirls of blue and black shadows.

In a flash the man is gone and strong arms pull me into a gentle embrace. Opening my eyes I can see patches of blurry objects. Ringing bells blast through my ears and the cold night air swirls around me.

Desperately I try to make out anything familiar. My eyes are heavy and my muscles are weak. Pain sears from my head and travels down my back. Losing my words I can't seem to make my mouth function. I can't even recall where I am. What was I doing? Where was I going?

A soft voice calls out to me. "Please look at me. Can you tell me your name? Do you know what day it is? Can you see anything? Do you know where you are?" I know that voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. Instant warmth tries to glow inside as I try to distinguish my dream from reality. Can it be? Hearing his voice clearly I allow myself to believe.

One by one I try to force myself to verbalize the answers. I know most of them but for some reason I can't get my voice to cooperate. In the distance I hear someone scream, "Rose call 911."

A second pair of arms wrap around me. This time I feel a heavy fabric of some sort mold to my body. Oh it's so warm. Blackness engulfs me and sleep threatens to consume me. Wet and bloody hair shapes my face. Someone's attempting to push it aside as I feel stinging pain and pressure spread over my entire head. Churning my stomach lurches from the rancid rust and salty smell. Throbbing and pulsing stabs of pain pierces over my eyes forcing them closed.

I can make out Emmett's panicked cry "Bells, Oh My God! Rose it's Isabella. Bells, can you hear me? Come on look at me, please open your eyes. Bells I need you to open your eyes."

Edward. He's all I can see, hear and smell. I can sense him all around me.

The only thing I am aware of is that someone is carrying me and I feel peace, absolute contentment. Numbness floods my bodily pain as stillness settles in my heart.

**

* * *

****As always click the little button and tell me what your thinking...~bellabee66~**

Remember Edward hasn't seen Bella in several years. He didn't see her at the hospital. He only knows that she's Rosalie's friend.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's been a while since I updated and for that I am extremely sorry. I wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you or Searching for You. Real life is kicking my ass right now and stringing my health along by a thread. I'm scheduled for a major surgery this Tuesday, Aug.10th.

Due to Endometriosis, I have to undergo a complete hysterectomy. It has attached itself to my pelvic wall and is growing rapidly. Test result revealed cancer cells are present on my cervix. It was determined that the endometriosis could possibly feed the cancer cells and cause them to begin to grow and spread.

My doctor's have been putting this off long enough and now it's turned into a medical emergency situation. A couple years ago I was diagnosed with a heart disease. Nothing to major, my heart is just really, really small. Therefore, it creates a huge concern when talking about surgery of any kind. They have a fear of creating added stress on my heart. They will be monitoring me very closely.

If you follow me on twitter bellabee66 my husband (Mr.B) will be tweeting my status and keeping you updated during my surgery. I will spend a few days in the hospital and then I should be able to return home. After that my recovery time is approximately four to six weeks.

My goal, during recovery, is to complete Searching for You and at least get through a few more chapters of Thirty-One Days. All my chapters are outlined; they just need to be tweaked and refined a bit.

Again, I am sorry for the "UPDATE TEASE" but felt necessary to let you know why it's taking me so long to update. Thank you for your patience and understanding!

Much Love, Bellabee66


End file.
